An industrial server is mainly used in a high-traffic website, an independent mail server system, a large database management system, or enterprise data processing. A conventional industrial server includes a frame, a motherboard, a central processing unit and a plurality of hard disks. One side of the frame has a plurality of openings, the motherboard and the central processing unit are installed inside the frame, each of the hard disks is inserted in each of the openings and is electrically connected to the motherboard and the central processing unit, and thereby a server with excellent computing ability is constructed.
The openings of the server are normally directly exposed so as to facilitate installation and removal of the hard disks. However, the directly exposed openings result in dust accumulation, inadvertent touches on the hard disk, or other problems. To improve the structures of the industrial servers, it is important to design a cover plate which is installed on the opening and serves to protect the hard disk, provide an attractive appearance and facilitate usage.
Accordingly, it is the aim of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.